


missed you

by copperwings



Series: Drabble challenge prompts [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Friends to Lovers, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, They can't keep their hands off each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: They’re practicing, but Yuri is distracted. He’s seen videos of Otabek practicing over the past weeks, but watching it live is different. Seeing Otabek on the ice is like watching sex on skates and Yuri decides he cannot wait until their hotel room.





	missed you

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a drabble challenge list on tumblr, I'm posting the prompts I got here as well.  
> The original ficlet is [here](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/post/170776149289/drabble-thing-76-with-otayuri-i-saw-that-one-and). The prompt was Otayuri with "Please put your penis away."

 

It takes years before Yuri realizes he’s crushing on his best friend. After the initial realization it takes several more months and a lot of circling around the subject before Yuri can _admit_ that he’s crushing on his friend.

“I think I like you,” he manages to blurt out while they’re watching netflix and eating popcorn. He’s been squirming with this hidden information for months now, through skype calls and text messages and snaps. Now that Otabek is here and Yuri finally chokes out those words, it’s like a bucket of ice water on his head.

Yuri doesn’t dare to look at Otabek, so he stares at the TV screen instead.

There’s a pause in the popcorn-chewing noises followed by a swallow. Then Otabek replies with a, “Yeah, me too. Like you, I mean.” His voice is low and raspy, and when Yuri looks over Otabek is staring at the screen in turn. His ears look a bit red, though.

Yuri takes a gulp of his drink. His hand is clammy around the can, but that could just be condensation, right? Not like he’s _nervous_ or anything. “Okay, cool,” he says. “Can we make out now?”

 

-

 

After that first kiss, it’s been like this, a constant stream of want and need whenever Otabek is in his vicinity. Yuri can’t help being ridiculously drawn to Otabek. He was ridiculously drawn to Otabek before they started dating, and now he’s even more so. Anyone with eyes can see how hot Otabek is, and once Yuri got his mouth and hands on Otabek’s he never wanted to let go anymore.

The feeling seems to be mutual, because Otabek just can’t seem to keep his hands—or his mouth—off Yuri’s cock whenever they happen to be in the same country.

They are in yet another city where they don’t get to see anything more than the hotel and the ads on the boards surrounding the ice at the rink where the competition is held. They have a hotel room, two blocks away from the skating rink. They’re practicing, but Yuri is distracted. He’s seen videos of Otabek practicing over the past weeks, but watching it live is different. Seeing Otabek on the ice is like watching sex on skates and Yuri decides he cannot wait until their hotel room.

He pulls Otabek off the ice by the collar and drags him to the locker room, both stumbling in their skates.

Yuri doesn’t even pause to take the skates off before leaning against a wall and pulling Otabek’s mouth to his.

“Missed you,” Yuri manages in between kisses. He grinds his hips against Otabek’s and moans.

“Missed you more,” Otabek mutters against his lips.

“It’s not a competition,” Yuri says with a grin. “That comes tomorrow.”

Otabek pulls back just enough to give Yuri a sly smile. “Fine. But how about you come now?” His expression is wicked although his voice is completely deadpan.

Yuri sucks in a breath to protest, to bargain, to agree, but before he can conjure up any words, Otabek is already kneeling in front of him. Yuri looks down at Otabek’s eyes, staring up at him. The added height from Yuri’s skates forces Otabek to crane his head up as he pulls Yuri’s leggings down and grabs the base of Yuri’s half-hard cock, guiding it to his mouth.

Yuri leans his head back against the wall, moaning, as Otabek sucks in the head of his cock. Yuri feels blood rushing down from his head.

“I think I missed your mouth the most,” Yuri confesses and then gasps when Otabek pulls back with a slight graze of teeth.

“Is that so?” Otabek looks up again. His eyes are wide and innocent but his mouth is so close to Yuri’s cock that Yuri can feel the hot breath on his skin.

“Tease,” Yuri comments with a huff.

Otabek strokes his fingers lazily down Yuri’s cock and smirks in that secret way that only Yuri gets to see. Yuri doesn’t know what part of Otabek he really missed the most. Maybe he just missed _Otabek_.

Otabek leans forward and resumes his teasingly slow movements around Yuri’s cock. He sucks in the head and Yuri groans, watching Otabek’s dark hair falling over his face as he works his mouth down Yuri’s length. The angle is a bit off because of the skates, but it’s so good, because it’s _Otabek_.

Of course, that’s the exact moment when the locker room door slams open and Victor strolls in.

“Yuri!” Victor wails, covering his eyes. “Please put your penis away. This is a public space.”

“Fuck off,” Yuri spits at Victor.

Otabek rises gracefully from his kneeling position and laughs quietly against Yuri’s neck while Yuri grumbles out curses, pulling his leggings back up.

Victor leaves, but not before reminding them that they do, in fact, have a room where they are less likely to cause public scandals.

“Guess we should go back to the hotel,” Otabek muses.

“You’re boring when you’re so responsible,” Yuri grumbles. His cock, albeit a bit deflated due to Victor’s presence, is still hard and leaking in his leggings.

“Sucking you off in a public locker room is responsible?” Otabek raises his eyebrows and grins.

“Whatever. Let’s go before that asshat comes back and deflates what’s left of my libido.”

They manage to get back to the hotel without incidents, and Yuri has to admit he likes it better when he’s not wearing skates while receiving a blowjob.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr.](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
